


Coping 5:  Cleaning Up

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Series: Coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair seeks advice and help from Simon about handling Jim and their new relationship.<br/>This story is a sequel to Coping 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping 5:  Cleaning Up

## Coping 5: Cleaning Up

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Title: Coping 5: Cleaning Up  
Author: Grey  
E-mail: Grey853@aol.com  
Rating: NC-17 for strong language, no sex Pairing: J/B but Simon and Blair do all the talking in this one. Status: New/Complete  
Date: April 13, 1998  
Archive: Yes to both  
Archive author: Grey  
Archive e-mail: Grey853@aol.com  
Series: Number 5 in the Coping series  
Other website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: These guys aren't mine, but if they were, they'd be doing more on TV than talking. 

Notes: Spoilers for "Remembrance" and "Love Kills". It helps to read the previous parts to "Coping", especially parts 3 and 4 to understand why Simon is concerned about Jim's behavior. 

Warning: I'm in a weird mood, so this one took off on it's own. You know how children can be. 

Coping 5: Cleaning Up  
by Grey 

"I swear to god, Simon, you've got to do something. He's driving me crazy." 

Captain Simon Banks sat back a little deeper into his desk chair and gauged the state of the man pacing before him. Agitated wouldn't even touch it. "Settle down, Sandburg. Why don't you tell me what's going on before you come in here making wild demands." 

"Simon, you've got to get him back to work. I mean it, man." His words whirling into the stratosphere and his hand pushing back his wayward curls added to the picture of distress. 

"Blair, listen to me. Just stop for a minute and take a deep breath or something. You're scaring me here." 

Coming to an abrupt halt, Blair looked startled. "Oh, sorry, man. I just haven't slept for awhile and it's catching up, you know." 

"Sandburg, most people drop or sit down when they're tired. Why is it you always have to do the opposite?" 

Blair smiled as he realized the captain's frustration with his confusing ways. "Yeah, I know. My mom always used to say that, too. Anyway, this isn't about me. It's about Jim. You've got to do something before you have to come and arrest me." 

With a grand gesture of patience, Simon sat forward and folded his hands. "Okay, explain. What exactly is Jim doing?" 

"He's cleaning, man. I mean, I'm not talking about a little swipe with a handiwipe or anything so simple. I talking deep down banish every germ that ever had the nerve to show it's ugly face kind of cleaning. You just wouldn't believe it." 

"Sandburg, come on. It can't be that bad." 

Exasperated, Blair threw his hands up in the air and then shook his head, his hair flying in all directions. "Simon, you don't understand, man. Ever since you forced him to take this week off, he's been acting nuts. It started with the bathroom." 

"What did?" 

"The first round of germ warfare. I mean, he went in there and bleached the hell out of everything. He must've dialed down his sense of smell to zero, man, because it was like way toxic." 

"Bet it's sparkling though." 

Blair pointed a finger at Simon and shook his head "This is not a joke, Simon. Do you have any idea what it's like to live with an anal retentive who's been forced to take a leave he didn't want? Do you? Well, let me tell you, it ain't pretty." 

"Blair, you're exaggerating." 

"Exaggerating? Simon, he has the can goods arranged in alphabetical order within their designated classifications AND that was after he disinfected them." 

Simon sat back, a confused expression twisting his features. "Disinfected them?" 

"Yeah, man, like with Lysol. And that's not even the half of it. He's scrubbed every part of that loft with a fucking toothbrush, the floors, the bricks, even the ceiling." 

"But, Blair, he's only been off 3 days. How could he do all that?" 

Blair sagged down in one of the chairs and rested his head in his hands. "Man, he's not sleeping. He waxed the floors in the middle of the night last night and I busted my ass this morning because he's got it so slick it's like oiled glass." 

"Shit." 

"Exactly. You've got to let him come back to work before one of us gets hurt." 

Despite the fact that Blair hated his cigars, Simon pulled one out anyway and lit it. The hell with it. He had to think about this and he thought best when he could suck on something. Glancing over at Blair, he was glad his best friend's lover couldn't see him blush at his lustful thoughts about what he'd really like to suck. Shit. He hated when Blair let his hair go all wild and fluffy like that. It just made it all that much harder to concentrate. Jim was one lucky son of a bitch. 

"Simon, are you listening, man? What the hell are you going to do about this?" 

"Blair, what can I do? I mean, Jim's on mandatory leave because of that little scene with the Mayor last week." 

Blair sat up straight, defensive. "It's not Jim's fault the Mayor's a dumbfuck, Simon." 

"Maybe so, but you can't just walk away when the Mayor's talking to you, especially with the news cameras are there." 

"The man fucked up the whole stake out, Simon. We'd worked on that for over two weeks already and along comes Mr. Dumbshit Mayor to screw it up. Considering how on edge he's been lately, I'm surprised Jim controlled himself enough to walk away without busting him in his jaw." 

Remembering back to the black eye and bruises Blair has sported only a month ago, Simon asked, "Has he been on edge with you again?" 

Turning away, focusing on his hands, Blair shook his head. "No, we're cool, Simon. Don't worry about it. It's just that when he gets provoked, he just forgets how strong he is, you know. He doesn't really mean anything." 

His gut clenched, Simon pressed the issue. "Blair, look at me and tell me the truth. Has Jim hurt you at all since that last time?" 

Blair glanced over, but he didn't maintain eye contact. "I'm fine. Like I said, he just gets really focused and forgets." 

"You'd better not be covering up for him again, Blair. I told you before, I won't put up with anymore 'accidents'. I know you love him, but making excuses for his behavior when he gets out of control isn't going to help." 

"He wouldn't hurt me on purpose, Simon." 

"I know that. But, if he's losing control, he needs to get help. Hell, we've talked about this before." 

"It's cool, Simon. Don't worry about me. Besides, my problem right now is that he's not sleeping and he's cleaning non-stop. It's like he can't stop himself, you know. Like if he cleans enough and organizes everything, then he'll have control over whatever it is that's eating him." 

"And what is it that's eating him?" 

Blair shook his head, lost and frustrated. "I don't know. I mean, I can guess that there are a couple of things combined over the last few months, but I'm not sure." 

"You're talking about his dad and the Hopson woman, right?" 

"Yeah, and some other stuff." 

Still worried and unsettled by the turn of the conversation, Simon stood and walked around to the front of the desk. "What other stuff, Blair? Why do I get the feeling you're leaving out a big chunk of information I need in order to see the full picture here?" 

Blair shifted nervously in his seat as though trying to decide what to say next. Finally he spoke, his voice more quiet than before. "Well, it's kind of personal, Simon. I'm not sure you want to hear it, and, frankly, Jim would kill me if I told anybody." 

"So, let me guess. This has something to do with your love life I take it." 

"Got it in one." Still nervous, Blair didn't look up at the man towering over him. 

"Well, you're right about one thing. Knowing Jim, he'd be seriously pissed if he thought you were telling anybody, even me, about what went on in his bedroom." 

"Yeah, I know. He's really private about stuff like that. It's just that....well, I'm not sure exactly what to do. I mean, it sort of involves me, too, you know." 

Simon moved into the chair opposite Blair and sat quietly for a few moments. "Maybe the two of you should see a counselor or something." 

"Yeah, right. Like Jim would do that. Hell, Simon, he won't even talk to me about it. I'm just really frustrated. I know he loves me and I want to make him happy, but he's really an asshole sometimes. This just isn't what I expected it to be like with somebody I love." 

Touched by the younger man's quiet voice, Simon kept his voice calm. "I'll listen if you want to tell me. I don't know how much help I'll be, but anything you say is between us, not Jim, unless you want it to be." 

His face suddenly unsettled, even more animated than usual, Blair rubbed the back of his neck while he spoke. "I appreciate that, Simon. I've been going nuts trying to figure this out. I mean, at first I thought I was just imagining it, but lately it seems pretty obvious." 

"What does?" 

"Jim's having second thoughts about being with me." 

"No way. He'd be lost without you." Simon chewed on his cigar waiting for the next thought to be shot down as false. 

"You don't understand. I'm not talking about being his guide. I'm talking about when we make love." 

Caught off guard, Simon coughed on a wayward puff of smoke. When he finally got his breathing under control, he apologized. "Sorry. I guess I should've expected that." 

"It's okay. I've just noticed that after we're finished lately, he gets right back up and starts in cleaning again. It's like maybe he feels dirty or something. I'm not a psychologist or anything, but it just seems like he's making this connection with needing to sanitize everything after he's been with me." 

"Jesus, Blair, you really think he thinks like that?" 

"Maybe not consciously, but it's started getting worse. When he has his work, it's not so bad, but lately he's been fucking me like crazy and then cleaning the loft until his skin is raw." 

Swallowing hard at the wild images banging into his brain, Simon cleared his throat several times before he could speak. "Well, damn." 

"That's not very helpful, Simon." 

"I know, but, damn, Sandburg. Are you saying that you're upset because Jim's....uhh...making love to you too much?" 

"It's not that. It's how he's doing it. I mean, you know me, Simon. I'm all mouth. Talk, talk, talk, you know. Well, it's a little hard to say anything when Jim's got his...." 

Simon held up a staying hand. "Stop right there." 

"What?" 

"I give." 

"Give what?" 

"Give up. There's no way I can sit here and discuss this with you and then work with you and Jim. I'm sorry. I thought I could, but I can't." 

Nodding in acceptance, Blair flashed a weak smile. Even a little smile on the boy could light up the whole damn place with a magical charm. "It's okay, Simon. I understand. Guess I'll just have to take it up with Jim and hope he doesn't try to hose me down first." 

Gulping, Simon practically squeaked. "Hose you down?" 

"Yeah, you know, to clean me up. What did you think I meant?" 

"Never mind." 

"Man, Simon, you need to get a date." After a quick chuckle, his voice turned serious again. "It's just that Jim hates talking about sex. He'll do it like a wild thing, but, try to talk about it, and it's like trying to suck water out of a rock." 

Groaning to himself, his groin painfully tight, Simon turned away and focused on those lovely new pink bulbs in the park across the street. 

Behind him, Blair laughed. "Simon, just do me a favor, okay?" 

"What's that?" 

"Call Amy for a date and do it quick before you hurt somebody with that thing." 

Oh, shit. Simon twisted his face in mock amusement, flushed at the kid's insight. "Funny, Sandburg. I'll have you know that Amy and I have a date this very evening." 

A genuine smile beaming, Blair patted his friend on the back. "Way to go, man. Lucky lady. She's cool." 

"Yeah, she's a great person. Now, about Jim. I can't guarantee to be able to get him back to work any sooner, but maybe you could convince him to go up to Thompson's cabin." 

"Simon, that's a terrible idea." 

"Why's that?" 

"Do you have any idea how dirty that place is?" 

"It's not that bad." 

"I'd be totally brainless by the time we got back." 

"Excuse me?" 

"My god, Simon, he'd fuck my brains out. You just don't know." Blair's smile broke the record for high beam. 

Very slowly and deliberately, Simon removed the cigar from his lips and stared at the rascal before him. "Sandburg, I want your ass out of here right now." 

"Come on, man, help me out. Jim needs to come back to work. I'm begging you." 

"Go home, dirty boy. I have a feeling you could use some clean up." 

"Oh, man, that's cold." Blair stood up and started for the door. He turned around right before he left. "You don't by any chance know where I could get a couple of extra big sponges, do you?" 

"Get out of here, Sandburg before I hurt you myself." 

"Yeah, right. Better not let Jim hear you. He'd clean your clock for sure." Laughing like crazy, Blair breezed out into the bullpen before Simon's brain came back on line. 

By the time the fog cleared, he'd settled behind the desk. A huge smile found it's way to the serious face. Picking up the phone, he dialed the loft. "Hey, Jim." 

"Simon? What's up? You calling me back to work?" 

"No, you're still off until Monday. I just wanted to tell you that Thompson's cabin is still free." 

"Yeah? I thought Erikson had it this week." 

"Nope, and the weather's supposed to be nice for the next few days. I thought since you had to be off anyway this might give you and Blair a chance to unwind and straighten a few things out between you two." 

Coming through the phone line, Simon heard the most incredible growl. For a tough guy, he just loved happy endings. 

The End 


End file.
